The Last Night
by sweetinpink
Summary: Ron & Hermione decide to have a little fun on their last night of the year at Hogwarts. This is a one shot with some lemon. First official entry, please be kind!


"Honestly, Ron, could you be any more of a git?" Ginny said, sitting in Harry's lap on an oversized chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were the last ones awake on the night before they would all be taking the Hogwarts Express home the next day. Ron was betting that he could make the first years believe they would not be able to board the Hogwarts Express without first reciting all of the previous Hogwarts headmasters.

"No, I can definitely do that as long as Harry will help me. I know Hermione will be no help at all," Ron said, shooting her a look from across the couch they were sharing.

"I certainly will not help you," Hermione said, taking her eyes off of the book she was attempting to read. "In fact, now I wont leave your side tomorrow so that you wont even get a chance to scare those poor first years."

Ron moved a few inches to put his arm around her. "Well, you know I won't complain about that," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"God, would you two get a room," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah. You're one to talk, Harry," Ron said. They all shared a smile.

"Well, speaking of rooms, maybe we should get to bed. Everyone else has gone already," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm going to head up," Ginny said, getting up off of Harry's lap. Harry stood up too. They shared a sweet kiss and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think I'll stay and read a bit more, but goodnight," she said, barely looking up from her book.

"Oh, ok. 'Night then you guys." Ginny kissed Harry once more and went upstairs.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Please stay, Ron," Hermione said, snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah, ok, I'll stay a bit longer. You go ahead. 'Night."

"Ok, well I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight," Harry said and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight," both Ron and Hermione said.

Ron grabbed a Daily Prophet off of the table and flipped through it, not really reading anything. He really could have just gone to sleep. _Damn Hermione for always having something to read, _he thought. _I'm going to fall asleep if I don't do something right now. _He thought of how sexy Hermione looked in her thin shirt and his favorite skirt, the one that really showed off her legs. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked when Ron started planting kisses on her neck.

"Aw, come on, Hermione. It's our last night. I thought we could do something… special." He reached to unbutton the top button of her blouse. She pushed his hand away.

"Ron, we're in the common room! Anyone could come down any second."

"It's two in the morning, 'Mione. I don't even know why we're still awake. I would have gone to sleep ages ago if you hadn't begged me to stay with you while you read. Honestly, you are the only witch at Hogwarts that can still find something to read after exams are finished." He moved his hand so that it rested on her thigh and to his surprise, she didn't protest.

"It's a book on complicated charms. I thought I would get a head start on next year's lessons. You know they are going to be even more difficult than this year and…" Ron had kissed her lips gently, seeing how she would react. Her lips curled into a slight smile and she kissed him back, but for only a moment.

"Ron, we can't," He kissed her again, this time harder. He parted his lips and traced her lips with his tongue before slipping it into her mouth. She tensed for a second before giving in and returning the gesture. He bit her lower lip and Hermione couldn't help but let out a slight moan.

Ron moved his arm to undo her blouse buttons. He had gotten two buttons undone before she broke the kiss to speak. "Ron, seriously, we'll be caught."

"Hermione, lighten up. No one is going to care if a little snogging is going on. It's not like Harry and Ginny aren't in here every day for hours doing the same thing." He grabbed the book on Hermione's lap and tossed it on the table in front of the couch. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, moving to her cheeks and down to her neck.

"I'm just worried someone will find us down here," Hermione said quietly.

Ron stopped kissing her and turned his body the opposite direction. "Fine, we wont then," Ron said while folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"It's not that I don't want to Ron, honest. I just, well… can't we just wait until it's a little more private?"

"Yeah, sure, fine. Whatever you want." Ron grabbed Hermione's book from the table he threw it on earlier and opened to a random page, pretending to be interested.

"I'm sorry, Ron. As soon as we're back home where it can just be the two of us." She reached out to grab his hand, interlocking their fingers. He flipped a few pages with his other hand.

"Ok, yeah. But I'll have you know I had a brilliant plan in store for you tonight." Hermione's eyes widened. "But…I guess now you'll never know what it was."

"What sort or plan?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, you didn't want to play so I'm not going to tell you." He let go of her hand and flipped a few more pages of the book, not reading a word.

"Oh, that isn't fair," she whined. "How was I supposed to know you were going to be all full of surprises?"

"You were just supposed to go with it, 'Mione," he half-whined. "But it's too late now. You've completely ruined the plan."

Thankfully, Hermione saw the smile that he couldn't hide on his face and for once she forgot about the many potential disasters that could occur and she decided to play a little bit herself. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry." She tugged at the bottom of his Chudley Cannons t-shirt, playing with the soft fabric in her fingers. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She leaned closer to Ron's chest.

"Uh, well…" he stammered, trying to hold his ground and pay attention to the book in front of him. _Charms. Think about charms. Stand your ground, Weasley, _he thought.

Hermione moved her hand onto his thigh and started tracing circles up toward his crotch. "No, I don't think so," he managed to get out before closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the delicate hand so close to his growing erection. _Damn her. _

"Well, I can think of something," Hermione said. She took the book from his hands and pushed it aside. Ron couldn't open his eyes in fear that one look into Hermione's deep brown eyes would completely ruin what little concentration he had left. Hermione moved herself so she straddled Ron's lap. She lowered her face to his while stroking his now very hard cock through his slacks. Like she had willed his eyes to open, Ron couldn't help himself any longer and opened his eyes to gaze into Hermione's. He closed the small gap between their lips and kissed her hard; their tongues explored each other's mouths. Hermione moved her free hand to tangle itself in Ron's hair, tugging at it a bit. Ron managed to undo the leftover buttons on her blouse and pulled her out of it. She moved both her hands to his back and pulled his shirt off over his head revealing his smooth and toned chest. Ron unclasped her bra and slid it through her arms before tossing it on the floor.

They each stopped to stare at each other for a moment. Ron taking in Hermione's small, but perfect breasts. Hermione aching to touch Ron's defined muscles. Ron began tracing circles around one of her nipples with his thumb. He knew how sensitive they were and smiled when her breath caught at his movement. She trailed her fingers across his abdomen, lightly stroking each line of his muscles. She could feel his erection aching to come out and play.

Hermione unzipped his pants and arched herself up off of him to push them down, taking his boxers with it. She grabbed hold of his cock and lightly squeezed.

"Oh, 'Mione," Ron almost shouted.

"Shhh, Ronald. Just relax." She began to stroke him up and down, slow and steady. His thick shaft felt good between her hands and always had. She pumped harder and faster. She loved the feeling of his cock in her hands, but soon her mouth was craving it more. She lowered herself onto the ground so her mouth was perfectly level with his cock. She took him in her mouth and moaned, feeling the vibrations radiate through him and back into her mouth. She stopped to lick him from base to tip, teasing his head with her tongue. She knew he liked that.

Suddenly Ron grabbed her and pulled her back onto him, her breasts resting against his chest. His mouth found her neck and he sucked sweetly while tugging down her skirt and panties, wet from just the sight of Ron. He teased her with a finger, playing with her clit and soon to her opening. He stuck his finger into her and felt her insides. Hermione arched her back, wanting more. Ron inserted a second finger, feeling the tight, hot, wet center.

"Oh, god, yes." She moaned. He moved his mouth to her right breast and sucked on her nipple, while playing with the left one with his free hand. Hermione reached down and grabbed Ron's cock, knowing she couldn't wait any longer to have him inside of her. Ron needed her now, too. With one swift movement he picked Hermione up off of him and placed her back down so he could enter her. Ron began to thrust to Hermione's movements, meeting each other in bliss. He played with her clit to make her whimper. He was yearning for the sound of his name on her lips. He moved his head to suck on her nipples, still thrusting harder and deeper now.

"Ronald. Don't stop," she begged. She could feel him inside of her; total ecstasy. Her walls twitched against him and she knew he was close. She knew she was close, too. She pushed against his chest and rocked faster and harder. He moaned and she could feel the edge of her orgasm.

Ron knew he was about to cum. He could feel her walls contract around him and her juice flowing, egging his orgasm on. He pinched her clit, knowing she would cum with him. He met her one more time and together they yelled each other's names, riding out their orgasms.

Hermione collapsed onto Ron, wanting to rest her head on his smooth chest, feeling his breath come back to normal. He played with her hair, twirling bits around his finger and tracing her back with another.

"Well, I have to say that was one of your best plans yet." Hermione said a few moments later, lifting her face to look at his.

"Oh really? You're just now discovering how bloody brilliant I am sometimes, are you?" Ron teased. He grinned, knowing exactly what she would say next.

"_Sometimes_ being the proper word," she said through a smile. He pulled her up so her mouth met his and they kissed a sweet kiss before laying together, tangled in each other.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said a few seconds later while jolting up off of Ron. "Where are my knickers? Oh god."

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, sitting up and watching Hermione search for her panties stark naked. _God, is she sexy as hell, _he thought.

"We are in the COMMON ROOM, Ronald," she almost yelled. "Oh, I can't believe I was so stupid to give into your cute little face with your charm and oh…" She found her knickers and put them on before looking for her bra.

"Hermione, relax," Ron said, while pulling his boxers on. "No one came down, I think we're ok." He found his pants and put those on as well.

"THINK. Right, you just think we're ok. What if someone HEARD US?" She said, now pulling her skirt up. "I ought to hex you or something."

"Oh lighten up, 'Mione. If anyone was listening, I'm pretty sure we would have been interrupted. We will just go to our rooms now and wake up tomorrow and no one will ever know."

Fully dressed now, Hermione grabbed her books and started to walk towards her room, talking inaudibly to herself. Ron jumped up, still shirtless and ran to her. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around and quickly kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. You know how much I can't resist you. I promise I wont ever do it again," Ron said with apologetic eyes.

"Well of course you wont. We're leaving tomorrow morning." She turned to head upstairs, but he turned her back once more.

"Please, just say you forgive me," he pleaded.

She couldn't avoid his adorable 'I'm sorry' face and definitely not his sweaty chest. "Fine, for now," she whispered. "But if I find out anyone, and I mean Harry, too, heard about this, then well… you'll pay."

"Fair enough. Now get to bed, you naughty girl," he whispered in her ear and gave her a slight slap on her backside.

"Honestly, Ronald." With that, she turned and went upstairs to her room.

Ron gathered the rest of his things and headed upstairs to his room. He got in bed, thinking about how lovable Hermione was when she was naked. Or not naked. _Even when she was angry she was bloody lovable_, he thought, while drifting into sleep, hoping to dream of his Hermione.

"So. Had some fun downstairs, huh?"

_Shit. _Ron thought. He turned over to discover Harry facing him. "Fuck. How much did you hear?"

"Oh, not much. Just enough to mention it in passing to Hermione," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh no, you can't. She would literally strangle me!" he pleaded.

"I wont if next time you'll use a silencing charm or something," Harry said, laughing.

"Oh, don't worry. She made it perfectly clear there wouldn't be a next time. Especially if anyone, mainly you found out. God, if she knew, she would go bonkers."

Then a thought came to him. _Hermione being out of control angry. Hell, that would be a good time in bed._

"Well, on second thoughts, maybe you _should _mention it," he winked. Harry rolled his eyes and turned over to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Ron."

"'Night, Harry."


End file.
